pokemon hunter x hunter the new journey
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash discover that his father was more than a ordinary pokemon trainer but a hunter join Ash, Gon, killua, Kurapika and Leorio on a journey to become hunters


**pokemon hunter x hunter**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Departure x and x friends**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and hunter x hunter this is how Ash met Gon before his adventures with yugi as a spin off prequel where Ash is also a pro hunter /champion of regions enjoy**

 **Ash's age 14**

Fearsome monsters... exotic creatures... vast riches. .. hidden treasures... evil enslaves... unexpected lands. .. The word "unknown " holds magic and some incredible people are drawn to that magic. They are know as hunters! But there's more to this story that's how our story begins." said a voice from above in the far reaches of Kanto region the home where creatures live known as pokemon live with humans, they use pokemon as pets and friends for thier battles, contestsand many things that's where in pallet town where there was a trainer that won every pokemon league at six regions known as Ash ketchum with his pokemon pikachu then there's when things are starting to change his life for a other journey.

" Ash, you got mail. " said Deila ketchum Ash's mother was calling Ash from his room as He came down the stairs to her as she pass him his mail

" Hmm strange who could've send it Mom? " said Ash confused so was Deila as Ash open the top and sees the letter as Ash is going to read it

 **Greetings : Ash ketchum**

 **we've been hearing about your success of winning the pokemon leagues all away of Kanto to Kalos region**

 **we are pleased of your success and want you to have a hunter exam to be one of the hunters to find hidden treasures, exotic creatures and more**

 **you'll be at the ship waiting for you and we'll soon meet you at the exam just like your father came to his exam**

 **Signed : Isaac netero**

As Ash heard what it said about his father was a hunter as he looked at his mother as Deila was smiling to him " Ash there's something I want to show you. " said Deila as Ash followed her to the living room as he sees a picture of Yuki ketchum his father with a boy about his age with thumbs up " That's my Dad as a hunter. " said Ash points to his father wearing different clothes to his journey with his hunter license as Deila nodded " Yes Ash, your father was a hunter of finding everything around the world. " said Deila with a smile as Ash was looking at the kid with him

" Who's that with him. " said Ash looking at him as Deila looked at him " That's Ging you father's friend he's a hunter as well those two travel everywhere together not to mention he let your father married me when they growned up. " said Deila as Ash asked her one question " if he's his friend, how come he didn't come to your guy's wedding and the time I was born." said Ash as Deila looked at him " he didn't because he's going to continue his journey and he wants your father to come but he refused and stayed with me and you. " said Deila as she's smiling at her son

"Now it's your turn Ash to be a hunter just like him. " said Deila as Ash was thinking about the decision just like he did at his journey to become a pokemon master and now his decision is now made for a new Adventure waiting for him as he hugged his mother "I'll make you and Dad proud mom. " said Ash as he let go then pikachu hopped on his shoulder then Ash stared at him " ready for our new chapter of our adventure pikachu " said Ash " Pika " said pikachu as Ash with determination look on his face "I'm going to be a HUNTER!"

 **whale island**

in a far reaches of the sea was a island called Whale island as there's people living here as well have buildings, markets but at closets of the forest was a tree but there's someone sitting at the tree with a fishing rod there it was a boy sitting at the tree fishing for something but he's good of waiting "Gon's still trying to catch the Lord of the Lake? " said a local fisherman talking to a woman with orange hair "Huh? " as she look at the fishermen "Y-Yes... He's been at it for aweek, non-stop. " as the woman was working at the market "You promised he could take the hunter exam if he caught the Lord of the lake? " said the fisherman #1 "what a fool! Five adults couldn't manage to reel that monster. How is a child supposed to catch that beast? Milo-san doesn't want him taking the hunter exam. " said fisherman #2 "Gon's old man was the same age when he caught it with Yuki ketchum the legendary Pokémon champion. " said the fisherman #1 "he can't do it. Besides you think he'll make friends with maybe if Yuki ketchum has a son? " said fisherman #2

Gon still waits for the creature known as the Lord of the Lake just then he felt a bite as he stares more all of the sudden the weight went down further "Got him! " shouted Gon "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I got him good!" As he's reeling him in but that creature is strong but Gon never gives up as he's running around the tree then uses it to hold the fishing line then the creature tries to get away Gon holds his grip then he jumps around the other branch by then he reels him in now the Lord of the Lake was now catched by Gon

" It's huge! " as everyone in whale island are looking at the Lord of the Lake shocked and surprised of Gon catching that creature

"This is the Lord of the Lake? "

" It's been tweenty years!"

" I know! It was Gon's father that time, right?"

"He's his father's son. "

"Gon actually caught the Lord! Look. mito - San! " as Gon turned around and see mito -San looking at him with a smile " Mito -San! I caught the Lord, as promised so I can take the hunter exam, right? " said Gon as mito -San looked at him again as she nodded her head "I'll do my best. " as Gon's running in excitement " I promise to become a hunter! " in Gon's house there was a other photo show Yuki and Ging "It must be in the blood no one has been able to catch the Lord after Ging pulled it off at the age of twelve with his old friend Yuki ketchum. And now his son has accomplished the same feat, at the same age. His eyes have the same shine as his father's. We can no longer stop him " said the elderly woman enjoying her tea. Night came as Gon's getting ready for his exam tomorrow

" Are you sure about this, Gon?"

" Uh - huh. "

"Your father abandoned you when you were still young to become a Hunter."

"I know. " As Gon cleans his fishing rod Mito -San was frustrated

"He chose becoming a hunter over raising you! "

"Isn't that amazing. "

"Huh? "

" Being a hunter is so great, he was willing to abandon his own kid!" But that didn't pleased Mito -San

"It's a dangerous job! You never know when you might loose your life! Don't you understand?" as Gon lowered his head

" I don't. But I want to know more! I want to become a Hunter and discover why it was important to my dad! " as Mito - San sees him reminds her of Ging

"You really are Ging's son" as morning arrive Gon and Mito - San are out as Gon look at her "I promise I'll pass the exam. I'll pass the exam. and become a Hunter! "said Gon as she nodded " just promise that you'll come back safe. Can you do that? " said Mito - San " uh -huh, I promise! " said Gon as they made a pinky swear as the ship is set sail to Whale island as Ash and pikachu looked at the island and was admired of its paradise "Wow! so this is Whale island my mom told me about pikachu " said Ash as pikachu was looking at the island "Pika " said pikachu just as the ship stopped there and picked up passengers for the exam as Ash saw them waving at Gon

" Wonder who's he pikachu? "

" Pika chuu. "

"I'm going to become the best hunter in the world! Once I'm the best hunter in the world, I'll come back!" shouted Gon as Ash looked at him he remembered he was like that when he dreams to become a pokemon master then he heard other crew members laughing

the best hunter in the world?"

" Kid doesn't respect us."

"Every year, there are millions of skilled applicants for the hunter exam. "

"But only a handful are selected. "

"Don't say stuff that you can't back up boy. " as they laugh Ash also walked to Gon "hey! Don't listen to a thing they say there. " said Ash as Gon llooked at him and pikachu "You're a friendly and it's great to meet you. " said Gon as Ash smiled " Thanks I'm Ash ketchum and this is pikachu " said Ash " Pika " said pikachu as Gon was thrilled of seeing pikachu " Wow nice to meet you Ash I'm Gon, I've never seen a pokemon before are you a pokemon trainer? " said Gon as Ash nodded " and what brings you here. " said Gon wanting to know why Ash is here "I'm taking a hunter exam to become the best hunter in the world. " said Ash " No way I'm doing a same thing can we be friends Ash " said Gon " Why not new friends to make is a greatest thing right pikachu " said Ash as pikachu looked at him " Pika " said pikachu just as they looked around they heard a noise

"What are you doing, katsuo? "

" At this rate, you'll never make a decent sailor. " as the crew we're laughing at the sailor name Katsuo when they he tries to pick up the Apples in the create but they kick him as Ash and Gon saw what they're doing " Why are you bent over? " said the crew "Hey, losers! " As they both look and see the ship's captain "Don't slack off! " said the captain "A-Aye, sir! " As the crew went back to thier posts "Hey, didn't you hear me? as he looked at Katsuo "Move that box! " then Katsuo lift the crate "Hold on. " said Ash as Gon throws him the apple "Thanks you two! " thanked Katsuo as the two waved him so did pikachu just then they heard seagulls flying about "Hmm strange what's got into them. " said Ash as Gon knew what's going on.

" A storm's coming Ash. " said Gon as Ash was surprised of Gon knew about the storm

"How can you tell, boy? " said the captain

" That's what the seagulls are saying. " as Gon points at them

" What"

"Plus. " as Gon smells the air then he leaps to the crow's nest then smells again

"It's a huge storm that's coming! " shouted Gon then pikachu's ears can tell the storm as Ash understood his friend

"Gon's right there's a huge storm coming alright! Pikachu can tell with his ears. " said Ash

" It's true I can tell by the smell! " said Gon as the captain looked at Ash and Gon "Those boys... " Thought the captain as he look at thier eyes "Those eyes. .. could they be... " as the ship is getting closer to the storm as it just began the waves were dangerously strong hits the ship as the crew are side to side the captain is in control of the ship then the crew member came " the mast won't last longer! We should set sail. " as the captain turned his head " Don't be stupid! The fun's about to start. " As he looked at the huge wave "Here we go! " The ship went up to the wave "full to port! " he then turns the wheel and the ship turned "Let's fly! " the ship break through the waves then set sail

The storm continue on as the ship continues "Those waves weren't much hey take a helm. " said the captain

" A-Aye. " said the shipmate

"Damn, this is one lousy crew. " as the captain walked and opened the door sees the crew all seasick

"Not one of them can stand. Pathetic. And they're supposed to be taking the hunter examination. What a laugh! " said the captain

" Here are some herbs. " as the captain see Ash, pikachu and Gon giving each of them herbs

"If you chew them, you'll feel a little better. " said Ash

" And it's great for you to help Ash. " said Gon

" Pika " said pikachu

" W-Water! "

" It's coming, so hold on. " Said Gon

"Those boys... " then the captain sees a other boy with blonde hair reading a book peacefully and sees a other had a disgusted look with his tongue stick out

"This is one sour apple. .. "

"I see. There are a few tough nuts on board. "

"Excuse me! " said Katsuo running past the captain with a bucket of water going straight to Ash, pikachu and Gon "H-here is your water! " as he passes it to them

" Thanks. " said Ash and Gon

" Pika " said pikachu

" Now drink your fill. " said Ash as the captain watched them so did the two newcomers

"Thanks. We really appreciate it, Katsuo-san. " said Gon as he passes it to him

" First, tell me your names. " said the captain

" I'm Gon!"

" I'm Ash and this pikachu . "

"Pika "

"I'm Kurapika. "

"It's Leorio. "

"Why do you want to become hunters? "

"Hey! If you're not an examiner, you can't boss us around. " said Leorio "just answer the question! " said the captain as Gon is the first to answer "my Dad is a hunter. I left whale island because I want to know why my Dad desired so much to be a hunter. " said Gon " whale island. .. so this is Ging's son. " Thought the captain then Ash came second "my father is both a pokemon trainer and the hunter. I too left my home region Kanto so I can be both a pokemon master and the hunter just like him. " said Ash " Kanto. .. so this is Yuki's son. " as he looked at both Ash and Gon " the Day has finally come. . " Thought the captain " Hey! You two. " said Leorio "Huh? " said Ash and Gon as they looked at Leorio "You're not supposed to answer his question! " said Leorio "Why can't I tell him why I'm here. " said Gon " That's right what gives. " said Ash " not a team player, huh? I don't wish to reveal why I'm here. " said Leorio points his finger to them

"I agree with Leorio. " said Kurapika

"What? hey! Aren't you younger than I am show some respect! " Yelled Leorio

" It's quite simple to avoid pesky questions by offering a plausible lie. " said Kurapika

"Hey! are you listening to me? " yelled Leorio as Ash calmed him down

"Hey! Chill out Leorio let him finish. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" However, it is quite shameful to rely upon deceit. that said, if I were to tell you the truth. I would be exposing my deepest secrets. That is why I cannot provide an answer. " said Kurapika

" Hey, you... Don't ignore me! " Yelled Leorio

" In other words, you refuse to answer my question. Hey, katsuo tell the examination board that we have two more dropouts. " said the captain as Kurapika and Leorio heard what he say

" What do you mean? " said Leorio

" You still haven't figured it out? The hunter examination has already begun. "

" What? " said Kurapika and Leorio

" There are as many hunter wannabes as there are stars in the sky. The examiners don't have the time or resources to review them all. So they hire people like us, to trim the fat. I've already notified the board that everyone else on this ship had to withdraw. If they couldn't handle a little storm, they'd stand no chance in the Hunter Examination ' s later stages. In other words, you only proceed to the main exam if I pass you. So you think carefully before you answer my question. "

"So he says... " said Gon Ash nodded of Gon's question

" Should have told us sooner. " said Leorio

" I am the last survivor of the Kurta clan. Four years ago, my clan was annihilated by a band of criminals. I wish to become a Hunter and hunt down that band, the Phantom Troupe. " said Kurapika as Ash, pikachu, Gon and Leorio heard his reason why he wants to be a Hunter

"So you want to become a bounty hunter? The Phantom Troupe is a class-A bounty. Not even the most grizzled Hunters can touch them. You'd be throwing away your life. "

"I do not fear death. I fear only my rage will fade over time."said Kurapika as his eye turned crimson then normal

"I feel sorry for his clan been Annihilated just like the how Bloom lost her home from that ancient demon monster that turned it to a frozen wasteland. " Thought Ash remembering that memory since he's at Sinnoh

"So, in other words, you want revenge. Dose require that you become a Hunter?" said Leorio

" That may be a stupidest question I've ever heard, Leorio " said Kurapika

" That's Leorio -San to you!" said Leorio

" Places accessible only to hunters... information otherwise unobtainable. .. Actions otherwise impossible... There are more reasons then your brain could possibly handle. " said Kurapika

" Hey! " said Gon as he calmed Leorio when he was steamed like a vegetable

"Why do you want to become a hunter Leorio -San? " said Gon

"Me?"

" Yeah ask us. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"I'll make it short. I want money money can get you everything! A big house! A nice car! Good liquor! " Said Leorio dreaming of everything he gets

"You can't buy class with money, Leorio. " said Kurapika

" That's three times now. step outside. I'll end the filthy Kurta bloodline here and now. " said Leorio as he went out

"Take that back, Leorio! " Yelled Kurapika as Leorio stopped and looked at him

" Take that back! "

" That's Leorio - San to you. " said Leorio as he left Kurapika followed

"Hey! Boys. I'm not finished yet. "

" Let them go. " said Gon

" Why let em go Gon? " said Ash

" Mito - San once told me... "

(Flashback )

"If you want to get to know someone, you need to make a effort to learn why they're angry. "

(End flashback)

"It's important for them to understand why they're mad so we should let them settle it themselves. " said Gon

" Captain.! "

"L-Look... If we get caught by that watersprout the ship will sink. " said Katsuo

"Lower the sails. " said the captain

" Aye! " said Katsuo

"Uh - huh, come with us. " said Gon as him, Ash and pikachu are with the crew going to lower the sails as Ash brings out his pokeball " you need extra help Go Greninja. " said Ash as he throw his pokeball and Greninja appeared and this is Gon's first time of seeing Ash's Greninja "Wow, Ash I didn't know you had a Greninja?" Said Gon " iI've had him since at the Kalos region. " Said Ash as they went back to help as they pulled twith katsuo and the crew as for Kurapika and Leorio are standing face to face

" Take back what you said! Take back your words, and I'll forgive you, Leorio " said Kurapika

"How many times must I repeat myself? I won't back down."said Leorio as he brings out a pocket knife

"Then I have no choice..."said Kurapika as they didn't notice the watersprout coming as Ash, pikachu, Greninja, Gon and Katsuo are holding on but the current is so strong then Katsuo was send flying

"Katsuo-san! " said Ash and Gon

" Pika pi " said pikachu as the captain saw it so did Kurapika and Leorio as they're going to save him they did grab his hands but slipped through them

"Damn it. " said Kurapika and Leorio then they see Ash, pikachu, Greninja and Gon leaped and Ash grabbed his hand Gon grabbed Ash's feet, Greninja, Kurapika and Leorio grabbed Gon's feet

"Pull 'em out Now... " as they pulled them out and got away from the storm

"You idiots! If we hadn't grabbed you two, you'd be shark bait now.

Honestly. .. how reckless can you two be? " said Kurapika

" But you did catch us. " said Gon

" Huh? " said Kurapika and Leorio

" You both caught us! " Said Ash

" Well, I guess so... " said Leorio

"Ash Gon " they turned and saw Katsuo running to them

" Katsuo-san! " said Ash and Gon

" Thanks Ash and Gon! You saved my life. " said Katsuo

" We couldn't have done it alone. " said Ash

" That's true Ash. These two helped save you " said Gon

Pika " said pikachu

" Huh? "

" Thank you very much! "

" No, you don't need to thank me." said Kurapika

" Well... I'm glad you're okay."said Leorio

Yeah so ilI'll be returning to my station! "

" What? "

" I apologies for my rude behavior. Sorry, Leorio - San " said Kurapika

"Wh-what's with a sudden change? Just call me Leorio. ..Leorio works."said Leorio as Kurapika smiled

" I'm also sorry. I take back everything I said I was wrong. " said Leorio

" No, it's okay. " as they heard the captain cheering

" I like you guys! I'll take responsibility for bringing you four to the port closest to the exam site. "

" Really? " said Gon

"What about our test? " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as the captain looked at them

" like I said it's my decision to make. And all four of you pass! " said the captain

" Yay! " said shouted Gon

" I can't believe we've pass the test I now realize why my Dad desired to be a both pokemon trainer and Hunter. " said Ash he's looking at the sea

" Pika " said pikachu

 **And so began Ash and Gon's journey to follow thier two father's footsteps and become hunters.**

 **Review**


End file.
